For conventional markers boxes the whole markers boxes are usually lay on the desk after drawing off a certain or several markers. These markers are usually lay on the desk, which is at random because the insertion of markers is not smooth or facile. Such state which is a convention long-followed often leads to the distributing the box body and the markers over the desk and a state in which many spaces are occupied.